Temptation of Lucy
by Aurore Campbell
Summary: En plein océan durant une tempête, Lucy se retrouve confrontée à une puissante force...


**Disclamer : ****Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à C.S Lewis ainsi que la scène à la CenturyFox.**

* * *

******Cet OS reprend la scène de tentation de Lucy après l'aventure sur l'île du Magicien dans L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. J'ai préféré laisser le titre en Anglais parce que je trouve que cela sonne mieux qu'en Français =) Voilà bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

**Temptation of Lucy**** :**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le Passeur d'Aurore affrontait la tempête, le menaçant de chavirer à tout moment. Le ciel était monstrueusement couvert de nuages et une pluie verglaçante ne cessait de s'abattre sur les vitres de la cabine du navire. Bien au chaud dans un grand lit richement drapé, Lucy Pevensie n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Étant la seule dame à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, le Roi Caspian avait préféré lui laisser sa cabine, lui offrant un peu plus de confort. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais accepté faire dormir une fille dans un hamac. L'orage grondait toujours et le vacarme des vagues empêchait qui compte de dormir. Lucy releva bientôt ses couvertures et sortie en cachette un vieux parchemin d'une poche de ses vêtements. Elle ne voyait pas très clair mais les éclairs sillonnaient le ciel toutes les minutes, éclairant faiblement de temps à autre la pièce.

Un étrange brouillard vert envahit un instant le plafond juste au dessus du lit royal, mais la jeune adolescente ne remarqua rien. Elle déplia lentement le papier qu'elle avait dérobé d'un livre de formules magiques du Magicien, Coriakin, rencontré lors de leur dernière escale. Lucy, au fond d'elle même savait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas bien. Mais elle voulait à tout prix refaire la formule... elle souhaitait se revoir... Elle prononça à voix basse la formule inscrite au haut de la page : « Transforme mon reflet, embellit mon aspect, rend moi pareil à celle que je crois mille fois plus belle que moi. »

A ces mots, il sembla que la tempête prenait fin. La pièce avait cessé de tanguer. Une douce lumière traversait la fenêtre de la cabine, éclairant faiblement une partie de la pièce. Lucy se leva et avança vers le grand miroir. Elle pu apercevoir sa silhouette grâce à la lumière. Au début, elle ne se voyait, qu'elle, son visage banal, ses longs cheveux détachés ondulant dans tout les sens. Soudain, sa longue chemise de nuit disparut et à la place, elle se retrouva vêtue d'une très jolie robe bleu à petites fleurs blanches en motif dont les manches s'arrêtaient à ses coudes, ainsi qu'un ruban noir, enroulé autour de ta taille. Une rose en tissu noir avait été brodé en haut sur le coté droit de sa robe.

Au fur et à mesure que Lucy se rapprochait du miroir, son visage changea, ses cheveux devinrent plus volumineux et plus foncés. Ils bouclèrent de plus belle au niveau des épaules. Lorsque Lucy se retrouva bien face à face au miroir, ce n'était plus son reflet, plus son visage mais celui de Susan. Elle admira son nouveau corps, la pâleur de sa peau, ses yeux bleus clairs et frôla sa joue. Un instant avant, elle aurait plus croire que sa grande sœur se trouvait juste en face d'elle mais à présent, elle était comme elle. Lucy rayonna de joie en se voyant ainsi, dotée d'une extrême beauté, à la place de sa sœur. Son souhait était devenu réalité. Elle se regarda plusieurs minutes en silence puis elle poussa sur la vitre du miroir qui se releva être comme une sortie en plein air.

Lucy se retrouva alors dehors, sous un ciel éclatant, en plein milieu d'une garden party, à l'abri d'une tonnelle blanche. Une musique enjouée accompagnait les discussions des invités de la réception. Un homme habillé tout en blanc, la salua et déclara :

- Mesdames et Messieurs,voici Mlle Pevensie !

Un grand nombre d'officiers l'observèrent, la dévorant des yeux puis se joignirent aux applaudissements des invités.

- En effet ravissante chuchota un officier.

Lucy sourit et marcha droit devant elle, heureuse d'être le centre de l'attention et que tout le monde admirait sa beauté.

- Tu es superbe sœurette ! s'exclama une voix arrivant derrière elle.

Son frère Edmund, vêtu d'un costume cravate beige lui tendit son bras. Lucy s'y accrocha, souriant de plus belle :

- Edmund !

- Comme toujours ! Dit un jeune homme, vêtu du même style de costume qu'Edmund mais de couleur bleu cette fois.

- Peter ! s'écria Lucy.

Ce dernier prit l'autre bras libre de Lucy et ils avancèrent tous les trois devant la foule. Lucy était aux anges car c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui adressait autant de compliments.

-Messieurs, Mademoiselle, une photo ? s'écria un officier en installant son appareil devant les trois Pevensie. Attention on ne bouge plus...

Lucy offrit un tendre sourire tandis que ses deux frères l'imitaient.

- Super ! S'enthousiasma Peter, Maman sera ravie d'avoir tous ses enfants en photo.

Lucy perdit alors son sourire et demanda :

-Comment ça où es-ce que je suis ? Enfin ... je veux dire où est Lucy ?

-Qui est Lucy ? Demanda Edmund, surpris par cette soudaine question.

Le jeune fille commença à s'affoler en dévisageant ses deux frères d'un air bizarre.

- Edmund, cela ne me plaît d'être là, j'ai envie de repartir, s'écria-elle.

- Où est ce que tu veux aller ? Questionna ce dernier.

- A Narnia !

- Qu'est-ce donc Narnia ? S'enquit Peter.

Lucy ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle voulait partir, ne plus rester dans cet endroit. Un flash l'a surprit. Elle se débattit de l'étreinte de ses frères.

-Mademoiselle, voyons, ne bougez plus et souriez devant l'appareil ! Recommanda l'officier.

- Non laissez moi, cria Lucy, le visage prit dans une stupeur.

Elle voulu revenir sur ses pas mais ses frères continuèrent de se cramponner à elle.

- Susan qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Dit Peter, interloqué par son comportement.

Lucy réussit enfin à se détacher des bras de Peter et Edmund. Ces derniers la regardèrent, choqués. Les flashs redoublèrent. Lucy fut mitraillée par le photographe. Elle porta ses deux mains sur son visage et hurla en fermant les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne veux pas !

Il y eu un grondement puis en rouvrant les yeux, Lucy se retrouva en face du miroir, avec son vrai visage et sa chemise blanche, les yeux en larmes. Elle était redevenue elle même.

- Lucy ! gronda une voix grave qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Aslan ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le majestueux lion apparut dans le reflet du miroir, juste à coté d'elle. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y eu personne. Le félin était seulement à ses cotés dans le miroir.

-Lucy, qu'a tu fais mon enfant ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'était terrifiant, sanglota t-elle.

- Mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu, Lucy.

- Je n'ai pas voulu que tout ça arrive, murmura t'elle. Je voulais être belle comme Susan. C'est tout.

- Tu t'es perdu toi même. Et ce faisant tu as perdu plus encore. Tes frères et ta sœur ne connaîtraient pas Narnia sans toi. Tu l'a découvert la première tu te rappelles ?

- Je regrette ce que j'ai fais.

- Tu doutes de ta valeur ? Ne fuis pas ce que tu es, ajouta le lion avec sagesse.

Puis il disparut comme il était venu.

- Aslan ! Hurla Lucy en se réveillant en sursaut.

Haletante, la jeune fille se releva brusquement. La page déchirée du livre de sort reposait sur les couvertures froissées du lit. Lucy la chiffonna et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux. La tempête faisait encore rage. Les éclairs menaçaient les fenêtres. Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée où elle jeta les morceaux de la page au feu.

Le brouillard vert reprit son chemin sortant de la chambre et poursuivit sa course jusque vers les cales où dormaient sur des hamacs, Caspian et Edmund, dont ce dernier n'arrivait pas à trouver sommeil. Le brouillard vert contourna le hamac du Pevensie. De son côté, Caspian était au prise d'un cauchemar, sa tête ne cessant de bouger.

« Père, père » chuchotait le roi.

Le brouillard prit forme au dessus de lui. Une silhouette verte apparu.

« Edmund, vient avec moi ! Rejoins moi ! Edmund » susurra la voix.

Celui-ci déglutit en voyant la sorcière blanche. Il sortit en un éclair son épée et la brandit dans la direction de la malfaisante.

- Edmund ?

-Ah Lucy s'exclama ce dernier, soulagé, en voyant sa sœur à coté de lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir murmura cette dernière tendit que son frère rangeait son épée.

-Laissez moi deviner dit Edmund en regardant Caspian qui venait de se réveiller brusquement. Vous faites des cauchemars ? Ou une force maléfique s'amuse à nous tourmenter !

* * *

**Voilà, c'est une scène que j'ai bien aimée dans le troisième film. En espérant que cela vous a plu, reviews ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas =)**


End file.
